


Big Love, Tiny Apartment

by CKM_Writes



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/F, I Don't Even Know, Multi, Sexual Humor, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:07:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CKM_Writes/pseuds/CKM_Writes
Summary: Nights can get chilly in New York, especially when the heater goes up.  These are the totally true memoirs of Fat Amy and “that one time” with Chloe and Beca.





	Big Love, Tiny Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> No Beta. Threesome smut ahead. You’ve been warned. Enjoy.

People often accuse me of telling tall tales. Just because you’ve never wrestled a dingo and a crocodile at the same time doesn’t mean it can’t be done.  Honestly, I think it’s just because they are jealous (not everyone can be as sexy as me).  Anyway, the story I am about to tell you is completely true, the story of how Beca and Chloe got together... with me.

 

It all started the night we lost heat in the apartment. Well, that’s not exactly right. I mean those two pups have been so hot for each other for years that it even made me moist in the knickers and I’m not even gay (Or I didn’t think I was, but more on that later). I guess it started at the activities fair. I found Beca in front of the Deaf Jews table at the activities fair. Okay, so according to Benji, “Shalom” is a real word and I’m insensitive, but whatever, Beca thought they were Disk Jockeys and anyway that’s how we met.

 

Then Beca walks up to the Bellas table and Chloe’s all heart eyes and Beca’s all useless gay (I’m allowed to say that now... I think), but she’s so Emo she just looks awkward and says she doesn’t sing.  Blah, blah, blah, Chloe gets Beca to join the Bellas and I lead the Bellas to a stunning victory three years in a row. I won’t mention the fourth year except that I led us to win at Worlds.

 

So, anyway, college was over with and we left the Bella House to the twit. Chloe warned her to keep the Bella traditions alive. Beca warned her not to go in the basement. And I warned her not to burn the house down. I mean how can anyone that tall be smart?

 

Beca was all set to go to New York by herself. Like seriously, do I have to do everything myself?  She never would have even told Chloe about the internship in the first place if I hadn’t “accidentally” let it slip. I told her how expensive New York was and, duh, we should split the rent three ways (Ha! Threeways, but I’m getting ahead of myself again)

 

So yeah, it was December in New York and colder than Aubrey's glare when you tell her you don't have time to do cardio on your own.I had the bed and Bloe were sharing the foldout couch. The heater went out earlier in the night and I may have spent the emergency hotel money on an awesome wig for my Fat Amy Winehouse show.

 

Chloe was the first to come into my “room” (we had a clothing rack in the middle of the studio as a divider).She just climbed underneath my blanket without saying a word.I was almost asleep but the clattering of Beca's teeth was keeping me awake.

 

“Come on then,” I said.

 

“No th-th-thank you. I'm enjoying having the bed to myself.” Did I mention Shawshank (I'll explain that one another time) was stubborn as hell?

 

“Come on Beca. If you freeze to death, who's going to pay my third of the rent?”

 

“Oh, I d-d-don't know, m-maybe y-you?”

 

I let out a sigh (as I am wont to do) “It's not a request.”So, I got my buxom bottom out of bed walked over, picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder like a knapsack.

 

“Seriously, Amy, th-this is not cool!”

 

I ignored her of course and plopped her on the empty side of the bed and settled between them.I generate a lot of heat so they were nestled in and comfy in no time.Unfortunately, they were making me hot too, so I had to shed a few articles of clothing, more like all of them.Needless to say, laying next to me in all of my glory left them speechless.But even I couldn't have guessed what would happen next!

 

After a few minutes, I felt a hand snake across my body and I assumed Chloe was just reaching out to hold Beca's hand or something especially when Beca's hand slid across my skin as well.But then their hands stopped before they met. I turned to look at Chloe, but she was just staring at Beca with a playful grin on her face (which really isn't that unusual for the ginger). So I looked at Beca and her expression was all soft, which… okay sometimes she gets that way when she's looking at Chloe, but she was looking at me!

 

Then Beca looked at Chloe and they did that weird talking with their eyes thing and their hands started moving again.Over my boobs.I mean I figured they were just warming their hands, at first, but they were drawing circles with their fingertips. Smaller and smaller circles until they were dancing over my nipples.

 

I heard Chloe whisper, “Finally,” before she scooted up and kissed me on the lips, her fingers still at my nipples gently pinching and rolling.By the time I even realized what she was doing, she pulled away and Beca's lips took Chloe's place on mine.I honestly can't remember if I kissed back or not, but a second later, they were kissing each other over me.

 

“We never thought we’d have this chance,” Chloe said, before replacing her fingertips on my nipple with her lips.

 

“You're always home and we've been trying to behave, so things didn't get awkward in the apartment. But now that we know you're open to this too,” Beca paused to swipe her tongue over my nipple, “we can all have fun together.”She grinned and her dark blue eyes turned another shade darker before she latched on to my nipple with her lips.

 

It was then that I had two thoughts. First, I should have probably turned the light out before I laid down because if I could see Beca's eyes, then they could see all of me, even if I was mostly covered by the blanket. I mean yeah I'm a sexy bitch, but I never felt more vulnerable in my whole life (and me and Bumper banged a lot!). Second, and more importantly, now would have probably been the appropriate time to let them know that I only took my clothes off because I was hot, not to… play.But crickey, have you ever felt two soft mouths licking and sucking on your tits at the same time?Yeah, my thoughts pretty much died on my lips.

 

So instead, I figured I would grab the croc by the neck and jump in.Lemme tell you,  running your fingers through long silky hair is kind of a turn on all by itself, but their reactions still make me shiver when I think about it.Beca purred which made her lips vibrate a little against my nipple. Chloe, on the other hand, when my fingers reached the nape of her neck, she growled and started sucking more aggressively.Honestly, I thought that alone was going to make me explode.

 

Chloe's fingers drifted over my belly and I tensed.Not that I didn't like where I thought she was going, just...Beca and Chloe are both these tiny things and everyone is all ooh look at how hot the co-captains are. And I'm just me you know?

 

They must have done that telepathy thing again, because they shifted at the same time. Beca started kissing her way up my neck to my lips, while kneading my boob with her hand.When I was busy kissing Beca, I felt the blanket slide down exposing my belly followed by hair and fingertips and kisses covering every inch of my belly (and that's a lot of inches). And, then just like that, I felt okay. At least in the moment, I could believe that my gorgeous friends actually wanted to touch me.

 

Chloe slid back up my body to look me in the eyes. Beca stopped her kisses and stroked my arms. “Are you okay with this, Amy?”

 

“Hell yeah!” I said, and they both laughed. “I was just. I mean if you are okay with me.”

 

“Totes!” Chloe said with a wink. She kissed my nose and then my lips. This kiss so much thirstier than all of the gentle kisses so far and, I mean, damn!After a couple of minutes that left me almost out of breath, she dropped kisses on my chin, behind my ear, all down my neck and back to my boobs. Her hand slipped down to my thighs. All the while Beca was doing the same thing on my other side.

 

By the time Chloe slipped her hand between my legs, I was already like a stretched rubber band.  When Chloe pulled back her hand, I thought maybe this was some elaborate tease, but then she looked me in the eye and wet her fingers in her mouth.It only took a few strokes over my clit before I saw stars and lost control of my body.

 

“Holy shite, that was amazing,” I said, trying to catch my breath.

 

Chloe giggled and shook her head before pulling off her flannel sleep shirt. “I'm glad you think so, because we're just getting started!”I actually looked away, feeling a little shy again.I looked over to Beca. Her mouth was hanging slightly open and her eyes were practically black. She shook herself and finally moved to take her PJs off too and … boobs. My brain just froze like Beca's computer that time I spilled coke on it.

 

“So who's next?” I finally asked when I could speak again. See? I'm not always as selfish as people think (Bite me, Flo!). 

 

Chloe smiled and laid back down sliding her now naked body over mine. “Who said we were finished with your turn, yet?”

 

Girls are so soft. Especially, their boobs. I reached for anything I could to make them feel as good as they were making me feel.Fingers and tongues were everywhere and I lost track of how many orgasms I had. But what was even better was giving them. In case you you were wondering, Chloe tastes kind of like Caramel and Beca smells like fresh brewed coffee. It was kind of like Starbucks and we definitely kept each other up all night.

 

It was a little after noon (which is actually early for me, but not the point) when I finally woke up to Beca moving beside me. The apartment was warm again.Chloe noticed we were awake and explained that someone must've just knocked the thermostat down ten degrees and none of of us had bothered to check (which is weird because Chloe always checks).No one mentioned the night before, we just got up, got cleaned up and went out to breakfast.

 

After that we went back to regular life pretty much like nothing happened.Every once in a while, Beca and Chloe would climb into bed with me to cuddle (but only cuddle). Beca and I never mentioned it again, but Chloe frequently brought up “that one time” in casual conversation the same way she would mention experimenting in college.

 

***

 

“Hey, are you in here, Amy?”

 

Amy closed her laptop. “Yeah, just working on my memoirs.What's up?”

 

“I haven't heard from any of the other Bellas since I left to meet with DJ Khaled. Have you?”

 

Amy checked her phone. “Dammit, Fergus! Beca, I need your help.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My first actual smut fic (and probably last for a long while) Thanks for reading!


End file.
